Amos Diggory
Amos Diggory is a wizard who works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic. He and his wife lost their son Cedric in 1995, when he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Lord Voldemort's orders. History The Diggory family lives either in or near to the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, near the Weasley, Lovegood, and Fawcett families. In 1994, Amos and his family attended the Quidditch World Cup. After a Death Eater riot broke out, Amos found the house-elf Winky lying beneath the Dark Mark and questioned her about what happened. He performed Prior Incantato on the wands of several people to deduce who had used the Morsmordre spell. Later, he asked Arthur Weasley to help Alastor Moody out of trouble; unbeknownst to him, this was the day Moody was kidnapped by Barty Crouch Jr. Amos simply thought it was another false alarm from the paranoid Moody and wanted to ensure that the former Auror's new job at Hogwarts would not be jeopardized. That same year, Amos's son Cedric was selected as Hogwarts' champion in the Triwizard Tournament, something Amos was extremely proud of him for. However, Harry Potter's name also came out of the Goblet of Fire. Many people erroneously believed that Harry intentionally tried to cheat Cedric and Hufflepuff house out of their deserved glory, as he was too young to be selected and received the most publicity. This may explain why Amos was openly rude to Harry before the tournament's Third Task. This infuriated Molly Weasley, with whom Amos almost had a public confrontation, but his wife restrained him. Harry and Cedric considered themselves to be equally winners at the end of the tournament, thus they both touched the Triwizard Cup, unwittingly taking a Portkey as part of the trap Lord Voldemort set for Harry. Voldemort ordered his servant Peter Pettigrew to kill Cedric. Harry managed to escape the graveyard with Cedric's body, returning him to his devastated parents. Amos thanked Harry for this, and assured him that they did not blame Harry for their son's death. Personality and Traits Amos was extremely proud of his son, Cedric, to the point of boasting about his accomplishments at every opportunity and giving one of Cedric's Quidditch competitors, the famous Harry Potter, a hard time. Cedric, on the other hand, was quite modest. Amos is quite emotional and often gets carried away with himself. Behind the scenes *British actor Jeff Rawle portrayed Amos Diggory in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film). In contrast to a boastful and impolite portrayal in the books, in the film, Diggory is represented as being quite amicable (which should come as no surprise, since Cedric never beat Harry in the films, instead, the unnamed Hufflepuff Seeker gets hit by lightning during the match). *In the books, Amos has a stubble of a beard. In the movies, he is clean-shaven. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' Diggory, Amos Category:Diggory family Diggory, Amos Diggory, Amos Diggory, Amos